


蓝色列车

by brhboreas



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 如果，两个人真的去演了《撒野》……





	1. Chapter 1

制片人称：这是一个青春校园电影，又是同性题材，原著人气也高，你和作品相辅相成，绝对能双赢。制片人说话时多数在盯着他看，一张胖脸上堆着笑容，心眼儿都藏在褶子里。吴耒毕竟是在圈子里长大的，纵使制片人列举的好处句句说到他心坎儿里，他也不会放低心里那杆秤。他对着制片人笑笑，掂量着这蜜糖背后有多利的刃，嘴巴什么也不说，眼睛也什么都不说。

妈妈接过了本子，只说“回去看看”，没接受也没拒绝，客客气气地把他带走。回到车上，妈妈随口问了句：“耒耒，这什么……《撒野》？”妈妈皱着眉头，对书名啧了一声，“你看过没有？”

他其实看过一点，但如果这样回答了，妈妈必定还要问：讲了什么？觉得怎么样？要不要演？他没想好该怎么回答，干脆摇了摇头，没有。

制片人给了两本剧本，妈妈拿了一本看着，始终轻轻皱着眉头。吴耒把剧本拿起，看了两眼，又丢在一边，抹了把脸，头靠在椅背上假寐。

对这本书的记忆，从他闭眼的一刻开始缓缓渗入脑海。首先是灰尘。他其实不太能想象那样的灰尘，从小到大拍了那么多的戏，多数在大城市，书里的画面，于他而言，都是少数电影里才会见到的景色，都是别人的戏。然后是蒋丞。他对蒋丞要更熟悉一点，同样是没见过灰尘的孩子，他能懂蒋丞到达火车站时的心情，也相信自己在饰演时绝不会出错。但刚刚制片人已经说了，他要演的不是蒋丞。

头脑中的故事情节继续推进。顾淼滑着滑板出现了，然后摩托车的引擎声越来越近，车停下，蒋丞就会看到少年包裹在修身长裤和短靴中的长腿……

制片人说，他要演的是这个长腿少年顾飞。

他对顾飞没什么印象。书是等飞机的时候无聊买的，他只看了大概两章，就被字里行间的灰尘堵住了胸口，他喊不出救命，也逃不走，干脆把书丢在一边，不再给自己找难受。这书他本来没想留着，却阴差阳错被团队的人捡了回来，又被保姆摆在了书架上，那书架他半年都未必看一眼，也就没再管，随便这书在架上积灰。

而书的前两章着墨更多的是蒋丞，不怪他对顾飞印象不深，不过即使对顾飞的描写只有寥寥数语，也足够他感觉到他们之间的不同。顾飞可能就活在一个距离他不到三小时车程的某个小镇，对他来说却像是另一个世界的人。

像是他看过的电影里的别人的戏。

顾飞跨着摩托车长腿撑地的场景重现于他的脑海。他试着想象，当顾飞摘下头盔时，在头盔之下的是他自己的脸。

他想象着自己把头发剃短，侧面剃出音符，画面完成时，好像突然有一根线拽了拽他，心脏某处被拽出一丝火辣辣的疼。

他略微睁开眼，朝妈妈瞥了一眼。妈妈还在阅读剧本，眉头似乎皱得更紧，他抿了抿嘴唇，转头看着窗外的流光。

-

他在这片流光中入眠，梦见的还是流光，只是色彩不再丰盛明艳，而是被灰尘染成了黑白，像一口口灰色的浓痰。天空亦被灰尘压得很低。他在骑行，跨着摩托车，穿过一条条巷子（巷子的模样大概是他在某部电影中看来的，他置身其中时只觉得陌生）。他路过了一排石墩，一个少年坐在其中一个上，在他经过时抬眼望向他。

他们之间只产生了不到一秒的对视。那一眼甚至不够看清彼此的样子，像在故事的开头一句抛出的悬疑，之后的情节都要围绕它展开，直到终点时找到答案。

-

《撒野》原著篇幅很长，吴耒还记得它在书架上的厚重身躯，但这次邀他出演的是电影，因而剧本把原著精简了很多，他花了一节思修课的时间便匆匆读过了一遍。回到家以后，他来到自己房间里，妈妈捏着剧本，模棱两可地问他：“你觉得怎么样？”他摸不准妈妈的心思，便也模棱两可地答：“挺有挑战的。”

妈妈点头：“不太适合你。”

妈妈的心思不言而喻。这个结果其实在他意料之内，换做往常，他连眼皮都不会抬一下，点点头就把这页掀过去，这次他心里却无端升起一股倔劲儿，脱口而出道：“但也可以试啊。”他眨眨眼睛，发现自己语气不太妥当，于是又把头低下了，舔了舔嘴唇：“做演员的，早晚要接到不适合自己的角色嘛。”

气氛陡然紧张起来。妈妈没有立刻回他，他在心里读着秒，像在为定时炸弹做倒计时，等着秒数归零的一刻妈妈劈头盖脸的训斥。然而沉默过后，出乎意料，他只等到一句极其平静的：“你想演？”

他愣了愣，又把目光落在剧本上：“这是个好本子。”

“不好演。”

“我会努力。”

“努力也未必能演来。”

“好吧，我想演。”

他放弃了周旋，反正两人为拉锯列出的种种理由，说破了天也不过是“想”与“不想”。妈妈很可能会为他的答案生气，但也许他太进入角色了，就好像自己已经剃了头，长腿往摩托车上一跨，他就是钢厂小霸王，天不怕地不怕。何况只是妈妈生气而已，有什么好怕的？他这样想着，猛地抬起头，清楚地看到妈妈脸上出现一瞬间的错愕，继而是一个似笑非笑的表情。

妈妈咳了一声：“顾飞抽太多烟了。”

他愣了一秒，这听起来实在不像生气，更像装模作样的抱怨。他眼神一亮，笑嘻嘻地回：“别担心，我不会抽那么多的。”

“我去给制片人打电话，就说你要接。”

“谢谢妈。”

“别谢我，这是你自己争取来的，”妈妈垂着眼睛，走过来在他肩上拍了拍，“好好演啊。”

他给了妈妈一个紧紧的拥抱：“一定的。”

妈妈点点头，转身要去打电话，他又把妈妈叫住：“对了，妈，能不能帮我问一下，谁来演蒋丞？”

妈妈抿了抿嘴唇，停顿片刻才回答道：“别管是谁，你好好演你的就是。”

吴耒眯起眼睛：“您已经知道是谁了？”

“还没定下。”妈妈回答得含糊，他恍然大悟：“但是已经有人选了？”

“有几个候选人。”妈妈特意把“几个”咬的很重，有点欲盖弥彰的意思，他更加确信蒋丞的演员已经差不多定在了某个人上，其余所谓“候选人”，也不过是去导演那里刷个脸罢了。

他故意说：“啊，千万别是关系不好的，不然演吻戏的时候可太尴尬了。”他想象着他被迫和某些人接吻的情景，做了一个痛不欲生的表情。

妈妈忍俊不禁：“放心，这几个人……”她的眉头皱紧又舒展开，吴耒全看在眼里。她故作轻松地说：“反正跟你的关系都还不错。”

妈妈的语气带着一点微妙的不悦，看来她不太喜欢蒋丞的选角，但是她说，这个人和吴耒的关系不错，也不像在说谎。饰演蒋丞的人，他喜欢但妈妈不满意，这条线索一出，就像点着了一根引信，很快就在吴耒的心头噼里啪啦放起烟花，那个名字在半空中炸开，他猝不及防，心里轰隆隆地响。但他很快又把它抹去了。怎么可能是他？要是真的请了他们两个，岂不是剧组的经费全都要拿来付他们俩的片酬了？

可按照这条线索，如果不是他，又能是谁？

吴耒甩甩头，对妈妈挤出一个笑：“嗯，那就好，不管蒋丞是谁，我好好演我的顾飞呗。”

妈妈满意地点头：“没错，你要心无旁骛地演好顾飞。”她停顿一下，又补了一句：“可不能叫蒋丞比下去。”

这话实在经不起细想：他和蒋丞都是男主，关系又不一般，要配合得当才能演出最好的效果，为什么要把对方“比下去”？除非蒋丞的演员和他是不可合作的竞争关系，除非……

那个不可能的名字再次冒出头来，他手忙脚乱地把它压下去，转头对妈妈说：“好，您去忙吧，我再看看剧本，琢磨琢磨。”

妈妈出去时顺便关上了门，吴耒拿起剧本，打算好好研究，然而一看到蒋丞的名字，头脑中便要浮现出那个人的脸……他干脆把剧本一摔，一手打开电脑一手在微信上约人。第一个回他的是秦浩老师，两人约好开双排，当屏幕上的小人背着装备落在地上，吴耒才终于踏实下来。

啊，又是一个美好的电竞之夜！就算蒋丞真的是刘皓……

他一个晃神，被人爆了头。秦老师在电脑另一端笑着调侃他，吴耒你行不行啊？吴耒回过神来，哈哈笑了几声：“失误，失误了浩哥，我保证，下一把咱绝对吃鸡！”

-

“你再说一遍，谁演顾飞？”

刘皓然瞪着眼睛，脸上表情瞬息万变。经纪人不明所以：“吴耒啊，就你认识的那个，大眼睛，小圆鼻子……怎么，你不想让他演？我以为你俩关系挺好的呢。”

“你……”他憋了半天，身在杂志拍摄现场又不好发作，最后只好小声吼了一句：“你怎么不早说？”

“这可不怪我啊，昨晚刚定下的，我这不一大早就过来通知你了。”经纪人振振有词地辩解，又皱起眉，“你要是不想跟他演，反正咱们这儿还没拍板，推了也行……不过这本子真不错，导演也看重你们，点名要你们两个来演的，你要是真想拒绝，可要考虑清楚。”

“我不是……”他不知道该怎么解释，只好叹了口气，转而问道：“电影版顾飞的戏份比蒋丞少，严格来说算是男二，你确定他的团队愿意让他演……我的男二？”

经纪人乐了：“你替他操这心干嘛？”

“就问问。”刘皓然低下头，拿起刚换下的衣服叠好。经纪人看着他，他慢悠悠把衣服叠平整，慢悠悠起身走去拍摄场地，不发一语，经纪人只好主动问他：“怎么着啊刘大少爷，到底演不演？”

刘皓然笑着捅了他一肘：“大少爷什么鬼啊，你演年代剧？”

“别贫，问你正事儿呢！”

“演啊，当然演。”


	2. Chapter 2

导演叫陈璧，三十岁出头，不爱化妆，一头短发利落干练，整体形象非常强势，声音却细小，还像个少女一样。三人第一次见面约在一个茶馆，两位男主演并排坐在她对面，等她一离席，吴耒就凑到刘皓然身边悄悄地说：“没想到，她似乎还挺温柔的。”

吴耒好像在背后说老师坏话的中学生。刘皓然为自己的脑洞暗自发笑，又迅速把思维拉回谈话里：“只是表象而已吧。我有同学拍过她的戏，虽然不知道发生了什么，但他那段时间……一直在朋友圈里怀疑人生……”

吴耒眨眨眼：“不会吧？她看着不像……哎，是不是因为你那个同学业务不行啊。”

刘皓然瞪他一眼：“喂喂，我大央戏的学生随便拎出来一个都很能打的好不好？居然怀疑业务能力。”

“呵呵，”吴耒斜眼看他，两个“呵”字咬得极重。他咧着嘴角，笑得相当嚣张：“很能打吗？别人不说，就你？等耒哥我代表京影碾压你吧！”

刘皓然看着面前的吴耒，突然觉得有些恍惚。他已经很久没看过吴耒演戏了，上一次看到荧幕上的吴耒还是沙海里的黎簇，因而少年这一年多以来究竟成长了多少，他实在一无所知，要对比都无所参照。吴耒见他不说话，浅浅地笑了笑：“就开个玩笑，看你这个表情。”

什么表情？刘皓然急忙无辜眨眼，掩饰自己的走神。吴耒没再看他，端起茶水喝了一口：“也不知道什么时候开拍。”

“等不及了吗？”

吴耒看了他一眼，这一眼情绪不明，却让他冒出一点冷汗来。但吴耒很快把眼神收了回去：“是啊，哎你就不期待吗？”吴耒扭过身子瞪着他，大腿拍得啪啪响，“感情戏啊！咱俩的！还有吻戏……还有床戏！哎哟，床戏啊我去，拍完了我就是一个成熟男人了。”

“你对成熟男人有什么误解啊，”刘皓然乐得不行，故意逗他，“别想了，你拍过床戏也是小朋友，我不拍也是成熟男人。”

吴耒意味深长地瞄向他的下半身：“原来你已经背着我成为了成熟男人……”

“你想什么呢！”刘皓然笑着伸手弹他脑门，“真正的成熟男人不需要这种事儿来证明。”

“哦——”吴耒夸张地摇头晃脑了一会儿，“对了，你最近是不是不怎么玩儿游戏了？好久没看到你上线了。”

“啊，是，最近太忙了……”刘皓然想起了什么，突然站起身，“你这一说我才想起来，我四点还有个采访呢，先走啦。”

“唔，拜拜，”吴耒朝他摆摆手，小声嘟囔，“你忙，我也很忙啊，我要上学，学生很忙的。”

“是是是，”刘皓然走到了房间门口，确定了吴耒追不上来，一边推门一边慢悠悠地说：“唉，这一切对于还是小朋友的你实在是太沉重了——”

他一说完就立刻把门关上，把吴耒震惊的表情关在了房间里。而直到他跑到了门口，才终于听到吴耒在背后大喊：“刘！皓！然！成熟男人？！你成熟个屁！”

-

正式开拍是在大半年之后。那时刘皓然已经毕业了，但顾及到吴耒的学业，导演还是特意选在寒假开拍。到了刘皓然定妆那天，经纪人也跟了过来，一到现场就在房间巡视了一圈：“吴耒没来？”

刘皓然抢在工作人员之前回答：“他微信告诉我了，说今天有活动，所以定妆约在明天。”

这话说完，几双眼睛全向他看过来，经纪人的表情相当微妙。他有点儿想乐，咳了一声把笑意憋住了，挺直了背，默默地走到了造型师跟前坐下。

蒋丞大致的造型其实挺像余淮，满满的学生气，只是发型更短也更乱些。他看着镜子里的自己，这张脸天天都看，就很难看出变化，今天难得换上一身学生的行头，他自然便想到，现在的自己和饰演余淮时相比，究竟变了多少？他打开百度搜出余淮的剧照，举到镜子跟前，看看余淮又看看镜子。唉，虽然这才过去没几年，可这变化还是有点儿触目惊心。

“我现在长这样了，还能演高中生吗？”他忧心忡忡地问了造型师一句，造型师被他逗乐了，开玩笑地说：“是有点儿悬，看你演技吧！”

他也乐了，对着镜子自拍了一张，点开微信发给了备注为“吴三十”的小家伙。他估摸着对方还在活动上，就没刻意等回复，把手机收了起来，任由造型师揉搓。

手机再次震动时，化妆师正在给他的脸做最后的修整，他打开手机一看，是吴耒。吴耒回了他一个余淮的表情包，并附一句：[啊~~那啥啥真是杀猪刀啊]

“哎，先别笑——”

化妆师出声提醒，他下意识抬起头看镜子，这才发现自己竟然笑得露出了虎牙。他勉强把嘴角绷住了，笑意却还是从眼珠里漏出来，像盛夏时从繁茂枝叶的间隙漏出来的阳光。化妆师调侃他：“怎么笑得这么开心？女朋友啊？”他听了这话又憋不住笑起来，化妆师赶紧说：“哎呀，我错了！不逗你了，快别笑了哥。”

他忍住笑意，在对话框里输入：“化妆师把你当成我女朋友了哈哈哈”手指在发送键上徘徊了一会儿，还是把这句话删去了，转而回复：“吴三石你等着吧，不就比我小两岁？两年之后看小爷怎么损你！”

吴耒很快回了一个“嘿哈”的表情：“来吧！我躺平任损”

他微笑。其实这事儿没谱，两年的时间能裹挟到太多回忆，20个G的相册都不知要清理几次，他们如今的合作，也许在生命这条熙熙攘攘的长街上只算得上一次擦肩而过，一晃就要被人群冲散了，谁知道两年之后对方会随波逐流到哪里……

不是，等等，这也就是一句说笑吧，他想这么多干嘛？刘皓然眨眨眼睛，终于回过神，有点儿想为自己的发散思维扶额叹气。

他随便回了个呵呵微笑的表情，收起了手机。就算两年后的事仍未可知，他想，明天吴耒的试妆，他总还是有机会损一损的。

-

没想到老天爷并没给他这个机会。

第二天他有活动，在几个小时的紧张兮兮兵荒马乱之后，他回到后台卸妆，才终于得空打开手机看上一眼。微信收到一张吴三十发来的图片，他随意地打开，把图片放大的一瞬，心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，像是被人用力一扯。

吴耒发来的是顾飞的定妆。照片拍得有点糊有点暗，是对着镜子照的，镜中的吴耒穿着校服，和他昨天那身一样。吴耒侧着身子，略微朝镜子扬起下巴，表情似笑非笑，视线自然垂落至手中的手机上，神情是专注的，却因为角度问题显出几分漫不经心。

还有他的发型。刘皓然愣了一秒，险些发出一声土拨鼠尖叫，还好及时回神，把这声尖叫扼杀在了喉咙里。再过几天就要进组，所以这次定妆吴耒就直接剃了寸头，不是那种摸上去会像一只小刺猬的长度，要长一点，侧面倒是已经剃出了青皮，一个肉色的三十二分休止符嵌在上面。

我靠，不是吧，吴耒怎么这么帅！

类似的弹幕在脑子里刷过去了上百句，他才终于回过神来，意识到一个非常严重的问题：他本来想看到定妆照之后损吴耒一把的，这，现在，他还怎么损？

在这张图片的底下，吴耒还发了一句：“哎妈呀怎么这么帅呢”

他本能地想回怼，而当吴耒那张脸再次从记忆中浮上来，他却怎么也怼不起来了。他对着屏幕发呆，忍不住又把上面那张照片打开，双击屏幕，让吴耒的脸放大，等屏幕暗下去就再按亮，再暗下去就再按亮。周围人来人往，活动结束后收拾场地的过程喧杂吵闹，而他就这样看着手机上的吴耒，看了很久很久。

-

拍摄地在河北省靠近北京的一个小城，一经敲定，吴耒就收到了陈璧导演的通知。导演同时给他布置了“任务”：熟悉拍摄地的环境，外加练习口音。吴耒很理解，顾飞毕竟在这里生活了十几年，他理应不对这里的一草一木感到陌生。何况拍摄地距离北京不远，只有大约三个小时的车程，挤出半天时间都足够走马观花地逛一逛，不是过分的要求。他周末一有时间便赶来，半年以后，对这座小城也终于熟悉了许多。

京影的期末考试一结束，他就立刻赶来了拍摄地，由于妈妈和姐姐有事要忙，他是一个人被司机载过来的。剧组工作人员已经到了一批，吴耒办理入住时刚好遇到陈导，他笑眯眯地朝陈导挥了挥手，拖着行李小跑着奔来。

陈导还是温温和和的，对男孩点了点头：“什么时候来的？”

“刚刚才到。”

“环境熟悉得如何？”

吴耒不好意思地挠头：“之前是经常过来的，只是前段时间又是期末又是拍杂志，一直在北京，没时间来，可能有些生疏。”

陈璧点点头：“慢慢来，还要过几天才开机，你还有时间熟悉。口音学得如何？”

吴耒咧嘴一笑，故意说了句河南话：“中啊，特别中……哎呀开个玩笑。”陈导配合地笑了几声，他挠挠鼻子：“嗯，至少能分清前后鼻音了吧。”

这样保守的回答可能并不够令对方满意，等待回复时他满心忐忑，好在陈导只是笑着拍了拍他的肩：“加油吧。”

他松了口气，重重点头道：“一定！”

陈导没再说什么，挥手和他道了别。他看着陈导离开的背影，思维跳跃到了刘皓然那个同学：拍陈导的戏怎么会怀疑人生？她看上去真的很好相处。难道，陈导还有第二人格，拍戏时就会变身反派哥斯拉，一条拍不过都要生气到喷火……

-

各个场景的取景地早就定好了，蒋丞的家，顾飞的小卖部，废弃的钢厂，四中，早已经有了具体的形象。不过陈导没提到过王旭家的肉饼店在哪里，吴耒想，要是还没定下的话，他倒是可以凭借自己吃遍小城的经验给他们推荐一家。

每次来到这个城市，吴耒都要来到这几个地方晃一圈，想象自己就在这几个点之间辗转困顿十几年。其实会觉得有些恐怖，也不免对顾飞产生一点同情：他从小天南地北地跑，累是累了些，但比起哪里都不去，付出的这一点代价，也算是物超所值。

演员陆陆续续进组。饰演顾淼的女孩儿叫嘉嘉，被妈妈拉着拜托吴耒帮她对戏，吴耒二话不说答应下来，又问了母女二人住在哪里？住得好不好？得知二人并未受苛待，这才放下心。

嘉嘉是个挺内向的女孩儿，见到工作人员都要躲到妈妈身后。见了吴耒倒是活泼，躲也不躲，还主动跑过来叫哥哥。吴耒乐得不行，逢人便夸自己这便宜妹妹。他也真是喜欢这个妹妹，自从有了嘉嘉，除了去取景地打卡，他的日常任务还多了陪嘉嘉玩滑板一项，他滑得不好，嘉嘉就教他。其实十来岁的女孩子也教不明白，反正嘉嘉开心，吴耒看着女孩儿的兴奋劲儿，也跟着开心。开心就好嘛。

而刘皓然则被导演要求压着开机时间过来。和吴耒被要求的“熟悉环境”正相反，刘皓然需要和蒋丞一样对这里感到陌生，来得越晚越好。刘皓然和吴耒说了要在开机前一天来，但没说具体时间，到了那一天，吴耒例行在街上闲晃时，还在想要不要给刘皓然带个礼物。结果看来看去都不满意，最后在看到路边地面上的油渍时才终于咧嘴一笑：礼物是没什么好带，不过趁着姐姐妈妈还没过来，他倒是可以带着刘皓然吃一顿夜市小摊。

闲晃到车站时，他手里端着一碗路边买来的冷串正吃得津津有味。他在北京绝不敢这样，被人拍到不知要被网友嘲讽多久。在这里却不必担心，小城里本就中老年人居多，年轻人也大多不认识他，他就算口罩墨镜全不戴，大概也只会因为太帅而被人多看几眼，要担心照片会流到网络上，有点杞人忧天。

他吃得满脸红油，看着车站人来人往。剧组明天开机，到了后天，蒋丞就会从这个车站里走出来，而他会开着摩托车过来接他的妹妹。这让他突然意识到，他就要成为顾飞了。

他缓慢地嚼着口中的鱼豆腐，不够辣的辣子刺激味蕾像是牙齿幼弱的小虫。准备好了吗？他双眼失去了焦点，无目的地盯着前方，心跳加速，攥着竹签的手骨节泛白。

这一年来，他为了演好顾飞，甚至推掉了一个质量差强人意的大男主剧本，而妈妈难得没有反对他的选择，他觉得惊喜，却也同时感到更大的压力。他把剧本翻透，每天去附近高中观察那些男生的各种姿势……自以为准备足够充分了，想到刘皓然时却还是没有底气。刘皓然的表演一直是他们这一代里最好的一个，要和他对戏，吴耒没把握更占上风的会是顾飞还是蒋……蒋丞……

……哎？

蒋丞？

吴耒眨眨眼，目光重新聚焦，瞪大眼睛盯着人群中那个人看。那人留了胡子，戴着眼镜，看着邋里邋遢，可从动作，轮廓上看……分明就是刘皓然！

也许是感知到了吴耒的视线，那人也向这边看了过来，看到吴耒时微微睁大了眼睛。两人对视了三秒，吴耒才终于回过神来，终于确定了：这个胡子拉碴的家伙，可不就是刘皓然吗！

吴耒想朝他挥手，抬起手才发现自己一手捧着碗一手举着竹签。他急忙改变计划，想要朝刘皓然笑一笑，又发现自己嘴巴里还塞着一块鱼豆腐，只好把签子放回纸碗，还要把口中的鱼豆腐咽下去，这才咧嘴一笑，朝刘皓然打了个招呼。


End file.
